Transformer High
by DJ R3M1X
Summary: Ok, I know I should be updating The Wind series but I had to do this. AU. Our well-known Cybertronians are humanized, and are in high school. Accepting OCs!
1. Before School

A breeze danced across the sidewalk as Shadow Wave and Bomb Crusher jogged to school. The two girls thought themselves as lucky that Megatronus and his little lapdog Star Scream showed up. _Oh well, Im sure Round 1 begins when we get to first period, _Bomb thought. When they arrived, Shadow and Bomb saw their brothers already waiting for them. Sound Wave, Shadows younger brother waved at the girls so that they would join them at the front steps.

Shadow sighed when she looked at her brother. "Sound, you know that you cant wear your hood in school, take it off. Now." She really wasnt in the mood to have to wrestle it off of him, and Sound Wave could tell. So, he ripped off his hood, revealing his black hair, with light purple streaks in it.

"Woah! Didnt know your brother had such nice hair. Maybe we could see his eyes if hed take his sun glasses off," Lazer Crusher, Bomb Crushers twin brother joked to Shadow.

Sound moved his hands up to his glasses as if saying "No. You are NOT gonna steal my precious object!"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? A punk, goth, emo, and black metal? Are they trying to belong here," Megatronus roared from behind.

"Megatronus, no matter what you say or do, we dont care. So why dont you take that Star Scream kids and yours little aft back to where it came from!" Shadow retorted.

"Oh, him? I got rid of that kid. To young for my group.

Lucky for our beloved, quirky heroines and heros, the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Lazer muttered.


	2. First Period

**I give credit for Star Shadow to Designation Sparkle Fabulous! Hold the aplause! Id like you to submit an OC, only 4 spots left currently.**

* * *

"Man, what did I get myself into now..." Star Shadow, a transfer student from Quebec, moaned to herself when she was sitting outside the Principles office.

"You got yourself in trouble by giving me the atomic wedige, Einstein," Star Scream remarked.

"Shut up."

Somewhere in First Period

"Can anyone tell me what Cybernucleic-based matter is made of?" Teaching unit 5576803 asked the class.

Shock Wave raised his hand.

"Yes, Shock."

"Nine parts cyber-matter, 3 parts nucleic acid, and 2 parts energon. Often manufactured for the purpose of creating an artificial spark."

"That is correct."

RIIINNNNGGGG!

"Class dismissed."

All students fled into the halls after class let out, and Megatronus grabbed Sound by the arm.

"Hey emo, how come you never speak?"

Sound used his voice remixer to mix Megatronus' voice creating an odd form of a response.

"S-s-soun n-n-never s-s-speak..."

"I meant on your- gotta go."

Sound wiped his forehead with the sleave of his purple jacket. Rushing to his next class, he bumped into one of the biggest students hed ever seen.

"Hey kid, whaddaya think your doin, stumblin round blindly?" Break Down growled.

"..."

"Oh thats right. Youre that kid that cant talk," Sound shot him a glare, "Oh, sorry. Doesnt talk. Im Break Down. You must be Sound Wave, Shadow Waves brother. Nice girl, wonder what shes doin here."

Sound just looked, grabbed Breaks hand, and led him to his class.


	3. The Transformation of Starshadow

"Shock, are you sure this wont hurt?"

"Dont worry, Starshadow, itll be over before you know it."

Shock grabbed the lever next to the examination table, and yanked it down, sending volts upon volts of electricity swirling around the table, and inside of Star.

Star was clawing at the table, trying not to think about what was happening to her, "If I end up dying, I swear Im gonna come back and kill you, you little fragger!"

There was a flash of light, and Shock was sent flying across the room, and crashed into a bookcase.

"S-star? Are you alright?"

Before him, was a girl in the place of Starshadow, a girl that had light-mint green hair, light purple streaks, purple eyes the color of ameythysts, and dressed in a short purple dress, and a new name.

"Are you alright," the girl said, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Shock Wave was startled beyond belief, "I dont think I have your name, mine is Shock Wave."

"Oh, right. Mine is Stardust. Pleased to meet you, Shock Wave."

"I dont think Ill miss Starshadow," Shock murmered.


	4. Culinary Arts War I

It was lunch. Our beloved friends didnt know what crap would be served, ever since head of the Military came to the school.

"What do you think we are having for lunch?" Lazer whispered to Sound.

Not talking as usual, Sound just shrugged and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. Sound could speak, but he had a really hard time, and since he got into a fight some years ago, he never spoke since.

After they got their lunches, and sat down, Star Scream, Starshadow, Shock Wave, a transfer student from New York, U.S.A, whose name was Knock Out, and Break Down included, Megatronus came over and started pestering Sound.

"Hey emo, whaddaya think youre doin, hangin round this school?"

"Sound Wave is superior, Megatronus inferior," Sound growled, buzzed, said, in an almost robotic tone.

"Woah. Sound just spoke!" The whole Cafetiria said in unison.

"Ya, and Im about to make him unable to, permanetly."

Starshadow felt a stirring inside of her, and began to glow light purple. Almost instantly, she turned into her complete oppisite, Stardust.

"Leave him alone Megatronus, why dont you go harass someone else!" Stardust grabbed some blueberry pudding and slung it at Megatronus.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone screamed.

This was no ordinary food fight, this was a Culinary Arts WAR. Someone was firing a marshmallow gun for Primus sake! Sheesh! At least the principle didnt show.


	5. A Peculiar Run-in

**Ok so this chapter of the story doesnt take place at the school, but on a day they go to the Mall, and arent bothered by Megatronus. Only features Sound, Shock, Knock, Break, Shadow, and Bomb.**

* * *

"So far today has been good," Knock stated, "Megatronus isnt here."

"W-w-what ab-about th-the s-s-snobs?" Sound (attemted to) questioned.

"Since when do you talk?"

"S-s-since ye-ye-yesterday."

"Ladies, I hate to inturrupt your tea party, but theres 3 hours until that new coffee shop, _The Nemisis_, opens and I would like to go there soon." Shadow remarked, looking at her watch.

"_The Ark _has better coffee," a voice behind the group mumbled.

"Ummm, who are you?" Bomb interrogated.

"Oh, sorry. Im Orion Pax, this is Ratchet, and thats Bumble Bee," Orion Pax introduced himself and the two guys beside him.

"Im Shadow Wave, and this is Bomb Crusher, Knock Out, Shock Wave, Sound Wave, and Break Down."

"Whats wrong with Sound Wave?" Bumble Bee asked, lookinng at the collar around Sounds neck.

"He has severely damaged vocal coards, and the collar helpps him with speech." Knock Out stated, while reading a book.

Shadows watch beeped.

"Guys, coffee shop is open. Lets go. Nice meeting you guys. Maybe we can meet after school. Where do you guys go? We go to Kaon High School."

"Oh, we go to Iacon High School," Ratchet stated, eyeing the group carefully.

"Ok byes!" Break Down exclaimed.

Then our group trotted down to _The Nemisis_.

Orions phone rang.

"Orion Pax, how may I help you?"

"Orion, have you located our target?" Sentinel Prime growled.

"We just had a run-in with them. They go to Kaon High School, team mascot Decepticons, and go to that coffee shop _The_ _Nemisis_."


	6. Dance With Death

"It was a Friday, not a care in the world, but then, THEY struck..."

These are the words of the beginning of a story, a terrible, true story. Please dont cry as these events unfold.

"We were at our school, Kaon High School, and we were at the last dance of the year. It was about 3 quarters in, and we were dancing on the center of the floor. Sound Wave, was getting down, out dancing everyone, even the seniors. For once, we were at school, and werent bothered by Megatronus. But that was cause we joined him. We were tired of the ridicule, and we thought, 'Pit, if you cant beat em, join em.' Anyway, so Megatronus, myself, and Bomb Crusher were talking, and stuff, when THEY struck. THEY were armed with guns and knives, and my best friend was shot and died. Sound got cut where his collar was, and lost the ability to make his own voice. I got my left eye gouged out, and when we whimpered out who they were, we found out it was people we met, Orion Pax, Ratchet, Bumble Bee, and their leader Sentinel Prime."

2 Days Earlier, Time: 5: 37 P.M.

"Retina, stay with me!" Shock screamed.

"I... cant... good... bye..." Retina said, with her last breath. Shock wiped the blood away from her face.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE GOOD GUYS! YOU- YOU GLITCHES!"

"Sound, can you speak?" Shadow asked.

"N-n-not... m-m-much..." Sounds voice dropped.

"At least you lived, Retina died."

Blood splattered the floor. This was known as Dance With Death. Literally.


	7. The End of Something, and its Beginning

**First off, I am so sorry for the agonizing wait, but I was suffering massive writers block, reading an awesome story, and was scanning for insperation. I am sorry to say, but this is the last chapter, but I swear, there WILL be a sequel. 'Cons honor.**

* * *

Sound had finally found something of use to Megatronus, he would act as a communications officer, spy, entertainment, and translator. Knock Out had some medical practice and acted as a medic. Break Down was their "wrecking ball" of the group due to his strength. Shock was their resident scientist, Starshadow/Stardust was their sneak attacker, Shadow found herself useful in ambushes, Lazer kept himself useful in the updating field, Bomb was a perfect air striker, and Star found himself as Megatronus' SIC.

They never got over their anger at the attack, but had time to plan revenge as the schoool was shut down, and prepared a tribute to the people who died.

* * *

**Tribute Song (just imagine pictures showing up**

**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums, oh what a shane that you came hear with some one, but since your here in my arms, lets dance tonight like were gonna die young (wha oh wha oh like we gonna die young)**

**(dont remember lines)**

**Supercalifragilisticexpealidocous, when I got the mic yes yes Im ferocious, yes Im a monster, no you cant focus, Ima be everywhere on your kids posters, when I got the mic never gonna be twice, Ima cool ya you eedibidyy mice**

**(dont remember lines frag it)**


End file.
